


according to the law of attraction

by curiouscat99



Series: Reason for living [7]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Other, PWP-ish, Thornute, canufinn, i finished this in one sitting so pls dont judge me, mostly thorfinn pov, oriignally written as pwp but hell yeah we love plot, that one fic where thorfinn is having a canute-induced horniness, thorfinn x canute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Thorfinn has been thinking about certain things more often than usual and it involves Canute.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Reason for living [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656571
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	according to the law of attraction

**Author's Note:**

> The law of attraction works universally on every plane of action, and we attract whatever we desire or expect. - In Tune with the Infinite (1897)
> 
> This fic took place somewhere between "Desire" and "Of gossip and truth". Part of "Reason for living" series/universe.

Sex, according to Thorfinn, was something he didn’t know he needed.

That was during the time he was blinded by vengeance, by rage, by intent to kill anyone who would dare to steal his prey. 

And for the record, there was only one person who actually dared to snatch his target away.

And by gods, that someone was also the person who occupied his very thoughts at the moment. 

And no, he didn’t think about killing the said person. In fact, he thinks about  _ protecting _ this person. How silly, how laughable how his fate turned out.

“Thorfinn,” Canute calls him for the third time. They were inside a...room? Yes, yes, a room, but to Thorfinn’s disappointment, they were not alone in the room. Together with them were Thorkell, a few Englishmen and Floki, discussing plans and strategies to halt the remains of the English court.

“Hah?” Thorfinn winced as if suddenly woken up in a deep slumber. Whatever his mind was imagining a few moments ago, he could no longer recall.

“I asked, what do you think?” the royalty repeated.

Ah yes, he was thinking, perhaps imagining something along the line of Canute’s beautiful face or his plump lips or his smooth skin--

“It’s fine.” the warrior grunted, not really knowing what Canute asked. His mind was still in a dreamy state and he wanted to cut their eye contact before his vivid imagination got worse. Thorfinn could only hope that what Canute was talking about wasn’t about life and death, which was, to his very honest opinion, may not be the case.

The Danish royal continued to speak among his men. Mouth moving and moving and Thorfinn could only stare and watch his movements without realizing his throat was drying up, sweat starting to form from his head at the lucid memory of that one night they shared in the King’s office. He was drunk at that time and although he couldn’t fully remember what the fuck was he doing when they were doing the do, Thorfinn could still feel the lingering longing to experience that again - something he was embarrassed admitting to himself and much more to Canute. 

Of course, he couldn’t just walk up to the King of England and ask for sex when they are in the middle of a war. He’s not that low. 

And now, sex, Thorfinn realized, was something he craved.

It didn’t help when the subject of his interest was just there all along and what’s more to it, his job was to be with him every damn day. There were times that he had to purposely not face Canute when they talk and the King would ask him what’s wrong and Thorfinn had to excuse himself for a moment before he loses his marbles and pin him in the closest walls and kiss that ivory-like neck that had always tempted him, undress him and fuck him so hard Canute would forget about invading England-

“You may go back to your posts,” Canute spoke, adjourning the meeting. 

Thorfinn had to return to himself again after taking a short trip to dreamland, standing there trying to look innocent as possible gazing at the dispersing men. Thorkell patted his head on his way out and Thorfinn held his breath, concerned that if he let out of it, Canute would think he was holding it for too long or worse, it would come out as a moan. 

“Are you okay? You look pale.” Canute walked to him, concern apparent on his face. He noticed how Thorfinn was behaving strangely in the past few days. He thought that maybe it was their busy schedule but it looked like there was more to it. However, if the man survived a lot of things that are worse than some petty meeting then Canute believed that he wouldn't be overwhelmed by anything. 

“Whatchu talking about?” Thorfinn avoided the question and so did Canute. He did his best to act cool and unaffected but his mask broke when Canute lifted a hand to touch his cheek. 

“Let me check your body temperature.”

“O-oi!” out of shame, guilt, and fear that he was thinking lewd things while Canute was just there _talking and existing_ , Thorfinn's immediate body response was to avoid his touch. A touch he wanted so bad he might end up kissing the royalty's fingertips up to his arms and his lips and there he will slide his tongue inside the wet--

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Thorfinn spat, his words more hostile than he should have delivered it leaving Canute startled and confused. 

Canute stared at him, eyes full of questions as to why Thorfinn's breathing was quickened like he ran a mile when all he did was to stand and listen for the last two hours. 

Before he could escape from Canute, Thorfinn felt a tight grip on his arm. He was about to snarl but Canute's eyes were telling him to stay and calm down and tell him what’s bothering him. Strange how he could translate a single glance from him now into a multitude of words.

“Are you avoiding me?” Canute asked with the most suspicious voice he could utter and he could almost see Thorfinn’s ability to speak cease, like a freshly caught fish, he just gaped at him, stuttering a few syllables that couldn’t come out as words. 

Thorfinn, on the brink of growling and screaming, because knowing arguing with Canute right now would do more harm than good for his sanity, simply removed the royal’s handgrip and left quietly.

* * *

The indecent images didn’t stop. If truth be told, it only got worse. 

Thorfinn jolted wide awake from a deep slumber, sweating like someone just tried to murder him for the fifth time of the day and had his guts hanged up the church’s spires. He felt hot and humid and his pants were wet. For a moment he was disappointed that it was only a dream - an obscene one, about him and Canute, and by golly it was everything he needed and wanted for weeks.

His dismay only grew, thinking how it wasn’t real and now he was stuck again at hoping - no - perhaps imagining was all he could do right now. He looked at his pants and felt it sticky and decided he badly needed to change. He flicked the sheepskin blanket covering him and rose from the bed to get a new set of pants. Thorfinn was still bothered by the dream, enough for him to fail to detect the incoming footsteps from outside while he was changing. A soft knock caused him to be back on his senses frantically especially after hearing the familiar voice.

“Thorfinn?” it was Canute,  _ of all people _ why it had to be him?!

Thorfinn mentally cussed but hurriedly change his clothes before Canute decided to push the fucking door and see him naked from head to toe, which might result in other things that neither one of them have the time to be doing, not in the middle of a battle against the damned Englishmen. 

From outside, Canute could hear the shuffling of clothes and wondered why Thorfinn hadn’t answered. He knocked again and after a few seconds, the door opened with a creak.

“What.” Thorfinn, now wearing a new set of clothes (although his shirt looked like it came straight from a sheep’s anus due to it being so wrinkled, it would be hard to recognize it as a shirt if he hadn’t been wearing it, oh well)

Canute looked at him and then to his shirt then back at him, carrying an oil lamp. Behind him was the eternal darkness of the night.

“I..I thought I’ve heard you,” he said simply.

Thorfinn’s eyes comically grew. Was he moaning so loud that Canute heard him from his room?! He was internally screaming and dying at the same time but he had to do something about it before Canute found out that he was thinking of railing him here and there.

“Dunno what you’re talking about.” Thorfinn denied. Swallowing his saliva only and thankfully not his tongue. He would be in next level shit if someone else aside from Canute heard him whimpering. But he would deal with it next time. First, he had to settle things with the royal.

“I see.” Canute said, almost a whisper. “Can I come in?” he asked and that made Thorfinn flinch.

“Y-yeah?” his immediate answer and he didn’t know why he answered that way. Thorfinn was surprised as well that he wanted to punch himself for it but his foot stepped aside giving space for Canute to enter. It was like his body was cooperating with his subconscious and his brain failed to compete with it.

Canute put the oil lamp on the tiny side table in Thorfinn’s room and gazed around finding that the room was almost empty. He turned to look at Thorfinn who hasn’t moved a single inch ever since he stepped inside.

“Did I do something you didn’t like?” the royalty asked without hiding his worry. “If I did, I’d rather have you tell me about it than acting this way.”

Thorfinn, although knowing he was acting weirdly recently, did not know that it was that obvious. He wanted to deny the question once more but doubt that it would work thrice in a row. He got cornered. Letting Canute in was a mistake.

Instead of growling or lying, he ignored the question and sat on his bed. Silence conquered the four corners of the room and Canute had to break it again.

“Was it the way I killed Edmund?” he guessed, knowing very well how Thorfinn would rather have Edmund died in his hands.

Thorfinn’s nostrils flared at the mention of the man’s name and glared daggers at the royal before him. 

“It wasn’t! And would you stop asking me about stupid things?” he groaned.

Silence, a long one.

The cold wasn’t helping. Their party had to halt their operation to attack due to a blizzard. The wind outside was merciless and they all fear that it could cut a man in two. 

Canute held himself with both arms, standing there like a post while Thorfinn remained quiet. The warrior eventually noticed this and huffed, grabbing the sheepskin blanket but hesitated for a second. _What if..it got wet from his…?_

Thorfinn blinked and so did Canute looking at him, poking and caressing the blanket like he was searching for something in there. Canute had to squint slightly thinking his eyes were betraying him but lo and behold Thorfinn was truly feeling his blanket - in the weirdest possible way.

“Here,” after touching the blanket and checking it, Thorfinn tossed it to Canute to wrap himself from the cold. 

“But what about you?” he caught it with both hands and checked wondering what was Thorfinn doing with it earlier.

Thorfinn didn't respond, positioning to lay down and continue his sleep. “Just return it if you’re going out,” he mumbled and turned his back to face the wall.

Canute’s eyes flickered curiously looking at how Thorfinn’s body curled like a ball. It was cold and thick clothes alone wouldn’t be able to protect him from it. Instead of leaving and returning to his bedroom, Canute strode forward and sat on Thorfinn’s bed which made the other man jerk in surprise because all of a sudden, Canute was pushing himself to him.

“Oi! What the fuck are you doing?!” scolded Thorfinn, his sleepiness gone altogether. 

“Giving you warmth.” the royalty responded and much to Thorfinn’s second shock, Canute laid down next to him and covered them with the blanket. 

“Why are you even here? Why don’t you return-” his voice stuck in his throat seeing Canute smiling a few inches apart from his face. This was everything he was dreaming of and everything he was hoping for. But no, no, no, _no_ he shouldn’t be thinking about that. This was not the best time to think about that. Stop thinking about--

“What’s wrong with this?” Canute sighed, finding it relaxing to be with Thorfinn laying down next to him. “We slept together countless times before.”

Thorfinn gulped and shifted his eyes on the ceiling, not moving his body at all as he had frozen there. Although they have slept next to each other before, it was different since something more than plainly sleeping happened between them. And ever since Thorfinn could not just simply sleep with Canute beside him and control himself not to do anything more than that.

It was getting out of hand. He was drunk at that time but now he was not and he thought that it would be shameful if he tried to…

“Thorfinn,” 

Canute’s voice sounded mellow and caught his attention.

“Do you remember when we’re stuck in a barn while I was sick?” 

Thorfinn was silent for a while and shook his head lightly at the memory. 

“When that bastard Thorkell drugged us? Yeah, I thought you’re gonna die there,” he replied.

Canute chuckled. “So many things happened to us after that.”

“Yeah.”

So many things happened. So many trials they’ve encountered and surpassed. Looking back, it was impossible for him to feel something for someone like what he does for Canute. Who would have thought that the weak royal would steal Askeladd - his target for years - away from his grasp and who would have thought that the very same person now had him at the palm of his hands? 

Thorfinn’s thoughts were cut off when Canute leaned his head on his shoulder and the act was enough for his mind to give up and do what his body was begging him. 

Thorfinn touched Canute’s cheek and turned him to face him. Canute responded by snaking his arms around Thorfinn’s waist, leaning closer. Thorfinn kissed him, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made him cling to him as the only solid thing. The shorter male parted the royalty’s mouth with his lips, enough for Canute to breathe as they continued. 

Thorfinn unlatched his lips from Canute’s and pushed himself above him. He lifted his head to have a full view of what’s below him and smirked to himself.

“Liking what you see?” Canute teased, placing a hand over Thorfinn’s shirt, feeling the muscled body carved by countless combats. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of those sometimes yet at the same time, admire it.

“The Bretwalda of England in my bed? Absolutely.” Thorfinn said back.

Canute pulled him down gently and Thorfinn obliged, bending to close their distance.

“That’s the  _ Sovereign _ of England for you.” Canute pressed and Thorfinn gruffed with a smile on his face before kissing his neck sensually with his mouth open, tasting the royal skin making Canute shiver from his touch. 

Good for them, they were both wearing much simpler clothes which means it would be easier for them to undress each other. Thorfinn slipped his hands to remove Canute’s clothes as Canute did the same to him.

Canute touched his scars, the biggest was the one from his right shoulder blade down to his rib. Thorfinn allowed him to inspect it with his long and delicate fingertips, trailing his skin. His hand traveled across Thorfinn’s lower body, finding that he was getting hard as well.

Thorfinn looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He felt pathetic, to think that he hadn’t felt like this when they first did it. In his defense, he was under the influence of alcohol at that time and he was only half aware of what he was doing. 

“Thorfinn,” Canute called with open arms, inviting him for a snuggle or whatever Thorfinn wanted to do, probably. 

Granted, he wanted to devour him based on his thoughts recently. But something in Thorfinn’s brain hasn't fully accepted it. Perhaps it was because Canute was completely alright with this or that he wanted this to happen so bad that he couldn’t believe it was happening. He just stared there, looking like one excited kid that finally got his favorite thing and ended up not knowing what to do about it. 

But Before any logical thoughts tried to hinder his mind, Thorfinn did as he was told and snuggled on Canute’s chest, licking his pink nipples. Canute let out a gasp at the act, arching his back as Thorfinn’s hands roamed around his body, his mouth traveling from his chest down his abdomen, and before he could react, Thorfinn was kissing him just above his pubic bone, making him arch more at the ticklish feeling. 

“Wait,” Canute halted him, cupping his face. “I..I want to do it,”

“You what?” Thorfinn chirped like a lost boy, completely befuddled. He wanted to do exactly what?

Canute adjusted himself and rolled Thorfinn over, exchanging their positions. Thorfinn watched as Canute sat down on his legs with his hair flowing above his stomach as Canute leaned down to place a kiss on his groin

“Wha-” Thorfinn shuddered and yet Canute continued. He then touched his cock making Thorfinn tremble. He felt the world spin like he had entered Valhalla when Canute put it inside his warm mouth, in and out, tasting his bodily fluids between those seductive rosy plump lips that he always wanted to have. Thorfinn’s breath hitched, completely ensnared by the sensation.

“Ah fuck!” 

Canute went faster, Thorfinn’s precum squirting in every pump.

“C-Canute...I..” 

He grabbed the royalty’s face removing his dick from his mouth and rolled him over to change their positions once again. Canute’s back landed on the bed harder than Thorfinn intended. The shorter one crawled on top and they were both gasping for air.

“Fuck..I’ve..I’ve wanted this for weeks!” Thorfinn let the words slip out uncaringly and proceeded to kiss Canute again with such ferocity, his tongue darting inside his mouth.

Canute cupped his face to stop him for a second. “So...do I.” he replied, out of breath and with a smile.

Thorfinn helped him shift in a more comfortable position before he parted Canute’s legs and began to pound into him, over and over. Canute bucks his hips, his legs widening at the crushing force above him. Their teeth clashing and mouths and tongues pressing, sharing each other's wet heat. Canute grasped Thorfinn’s arms and they could almost feel each other’s pulses, his heels digging on the other man’s lower back as Thorfinn pounded deeper and faster.

“Thorfinn AH!”

He came while clinging to Thorfinn’s neck, breath hot and humid. Thorfinn didn’t stop and attacked Canute’s neck with his tongue, pumping until he found his release as well. 

He quivered there, prolonging the moment - he began to move, torn to shreds by the passion Canute ripped out of him. Their heat engulfed them, burned them, and caressed them all night long.

* * *

Thorfinn learned two things from last night. One: sex was way better to be done in bed than over the table.

Two: it was also more pleasant without the effects of alcohol, at least to him who was having a hard time remembering things when he was drunk. 

As for Canute, he learned that Thorfinn, despite his bluntness, was a shy one when it comes to asking for sex. And that he had to make the first move to initiate it or else Thorfinn would rather keep it to himself until he died. 

What an insufferable man.

Going back on how the things were in the Danish forces, Canute had to calm Thorfinn down after telling him that he had to lead a cavalry in the frontlines which would separate him from Canute for half a month. Thorfinn wailed in protest saying he had never agreed to it until Canute reminded him of the question he asked the other day.

Thorfinn grumbled in resignation and defeat, marching outside and being forced to lead the men after an hour of argument. 

Canute sat in the chair, watching him leave and Thorfinn turned his head around to give him one last glance before departing.

"I'm going." 

"I'll wait for you." Canute replied and just like that, Thorfinn left 

"My, my, what a scary man." Gunnar appeared from beside the King, grumbling. "Don't you feel threatened by him, your majesty? It's like he wouldn't follow an order without trying to fight with you." 

Canute's sight was still on the door where Thorfinn was a few minutes ago. 

"Why would I?" he sighed amusingly. "He has a lot of strength to protect me and he's been doing it for almost two years now." 

Gunnar hummed. "Truly, the man has incredible strength. That, I wouldn't argue."

Canute nodded in recognition and looked at the paper that Gunnar was holding. It was time for him to work in his office while his men fight for his name. 

"Well then, let us be in my office and-"

His back creaked and Canute slumped back to the chair as he was standing up, forgetting the ache that was punishing him since morning. His hand flew to massage it like an old man, and his other hand gripping the side of the table to balance himself.

"Y-your majesty! Are you alright?" Gunnar panicked, not knowing what was happening to the young royal. It wasn't like Canute was old enough to have his joints and bones weakening. 

Canute collected himself and remained seated. A sigh escaped from lips rewinding Gunnar's words.

Yes, Thorfinn truly has incredible strength.


End file.
